


Salah Fokus

by antahberantah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Dirty Thoughts, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, bad words, cursing, this is a mess
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou tidak pernah, sekali lagi, benar-benar tidak pernah menjadikan Kozume Kenma sebagai objek fantasi seksual. Kenma adalah sahabatnya yang berharga, Kenma adalah rumah, Kenma adalah segala sesuatu yang buat Kuroo merasa aman dan nyaman. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika mereka berdua mulai tinggal di apartemen yang sama.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Salah Fokus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Haikyuu!! Sepenuhnya milik Haruichi Furudate. Penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya fanfiksi ini.

_Kulit bergesekan dengan kulit. Bibir beradu dengan bibir. Ranjang berdecit. Suara kecupan seolah dipantulkan oleh dinding-dinding. Napas memberat, semakin cepat, semakin pendek. Lenguhan terdengar; pendek-pendek, kemudian panjang dan nyaring._

_Kuroo mulai melucuti dan dilucuti. Tangan seolah bergerak sendiri; melepas kancing, melonggarkan celana, meraba-raba. Bibir Kuroo terus bekerja: mengecup paha, mengecup perut, kemudian kembali mengecup bibir kemerahan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dibakar dengan api paling panas, gairahnya membuncah oleh nafsu._

_Laki-laki yang tidur telentang di bawah Kuroo itu terlihat amat menawan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, surai hiram melingkari kepala, kemudian pucuk-pucuk pirangnya seumpama lingkaran emas malaikat. Napasnya menderu, seluruh tubuhnya merah padam. Sama seperti Kuroo, laki-laki itu juga terbakar._

_Kuroo menyeringai. Ia bergerak semakin cepat, buat si laki-laki bergerak-gerak nikmat. Desahannya semakin nyaring, kulitnya berkilau terkena cahaya lampu yang temaram. Kuroo ingin mendengar lagi dan lagi, ingin laki-laki itu semakin tak berdaya, ingin ia semakin ditelan oleh rasa nikmat._

_“A-ah! Kuro!”_

_Kuroo merasa terbang ke langit saptujuh, menembus awan-awan. Suara laki-laki itu bagai pelatuk, membuat Kuroo makin bergairah. Kuroo menatap laki-laki itu penuh cinta; yang kemudian ditatap balik dengan intensitas yang sama. Keduanya kembali bercumbu._

_“Kenma, oh, Kenma.”_

Tiba-tiba semuanya terhenti. Kuroo seolah ditarik ke dunia yang berbeda; dan memang iya. Tidak ada ranjang yg berdecit, begitu pula dengan desahan seksi. Kuroo membuka mata, dan yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar tidurnya. Putih, bersih, dan polos. Tidak seperti mimpinya.

Kuroo menghela napas panjang, tangannya mengusap wajah sendiri. Ia terduduk dan mulai merenung. Ketika semuanya mulai masuk akal, ia mengerang frustrasi.

_Anjir, gue baru aja mimpi_ having sex _sama Kenma_

Namun, Kuroo tak memiliki waktu untuk menyesal berlama-lama. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar makin keras dan makin tidak sabar. Mungkin juga suara ketukan itulah yang membuyarkan mimpi Kuroo. Entah mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk, Kuroo tidak tahu masuk kategori mana mimpinya barusan itu. Memangnya disebut apa mimpi enak-enak sama sahabat sendiri?

Setelah satu helaan napas panjang, Kuroo dengan gontai berjalan menuju pintu.

“Gue pinjem sepeda ya buat kerja kel—”

Di depan Kuroo, berdirilah seorang Kozume Kenma. Rambutnya diikat rapi, pakaiannya lengkap dan wangi. Wajahnya segar dan tampan seperti biasanya. Kuroo mendadak teringat Kenma dalam mimpinya; telanjang, menggeliat seksi, merah merona. Kuroo segera menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

“Mau ngapain, Ken?” tanya Kuroo.

“Gue mau pinjem sepeda, _but_ ,” Kenma menatap Kuroo dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian matanya terhenti pada bagian bawah perut Kuroo, “kayaknya lo harus urusin _itu_ , deh.”

Kuroo mengikuti arah tatapan Kenma. Seketika matanya melebar. Sebuah gundukan raksasa tercetak jelas di celana pendek Kuroo. Reflek, Kuroo menutupi bagian _itu_ dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Sumpah serapah kepada diri sendiri ia gumamkan bagai mantra. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kuroo Tetsurou lari tunggang-langgang ke kamar mandi.

“Bawa aja, Ken, sepedanya!”

“Oke!! Lain kali kali kalo nonton bokep jangan waktu mau tidur ya, Kur! _Burung_ nya sampe tegak banget gitu.”

“KENMA BACOT!”

##

Kisah milik Kuroo Tetsurou kali ini mirip-mirip dengan cerita Avatar Aang, sebelas-dua belas. Awalnya semua berjalan harmonis. Damai, tenang, dan normal. Kuroo dan Kenma tinggal dalam apartemen yang sama. Apartemen mereka berdua sederhana saja. Tidak begitu mewah, tidak bobrok juga. Harganya pas di kantong mahasiswa.

Akan tetapi, jika kedamaian dunia Avatar Aang berubah karena serangan Negara Api, kedamaian Kuroo justru berubah karena isi pikirannya sendiri. Sumpah demi celana dalam Neptunus, Kuroo sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus memiliki pikiran-pikiran aneh mengenai Kenma.

Awalnya ia hanya berpikir bahwa paha Kenma itu begitu mulus, putih lagi. Rasa-rasanya cocok sekali buat bantal tidur. Lebih enak lagi kalau Kenma ikut main-main dengan rambut Kuroo. Kemudian, pikiran itu terus berkembang. Semakin liar, semakin meresahkan.

Kuroo frustrasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya menyiksa. Di satu sisi ia merasa hina. Bagaimana tidak? Kenma adalah sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Bagaimana bisa Kuroo punya pikiran-pikiran berbau seksual mengenai Kenma?! Tidak bisa diterima, tidak etis, cabul! Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kuroo.

Namun, di sisi lain lagi, Kuroo tidak bisa mengontrol pikiran-pikiran itu. Kadang-kadang pikiran bejat macam itu muncul di waktu-waktu random. Seperti ketika Kenma berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu, Kuroo tiba-tiba dihinggapi pikiran akan betapa seksinya bokong bulat Kenma. Atau ketika Kenma mendesah lelah setelah seharian kuliah, pikiran nista Kuroo akan memanipulasi suara dari bibir Kenma itu jadi sesuatu yang benar-benar lain.

Sungguh meresahkan.

“Panas banget. AC-nya nyala nggak sih?” Lamunan Kuroo buyar karena Kenma yang datang menghampiri ke ruang tengah. Kuroo sedang memeras otak demi mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya. Sedangkan Kenma, Kuroo rasa baru saja kelar ganti baju.

“Nyala, kok. Udah paling dingin juga,” sahut Kuroo. Ia melirik Kenma dari ujung matanya, lalu segera kembali mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada tugas jahanamnya.

_Keyword_ , mencoba.

Kuroo paham, benar-benar paham, bahwa cuaca sedang tidak karuan. Kadang hujan seharian, kadang panas sekali seperti simulasi neraka. Kuroo juga paham kenapa Kenma memilih memakai kaos polos tak berlengan dengan kombinasi celana super pendek berbahan tipis. Kuroo paham, tetapi hal itu tidak menyingkirkan fakta bahwa pikirannya sudah ke mana-mana karena hal yang demikian.

“Lo ngerjain apa?” tanya Kenma. Ia duduk di samping Kuroo, paha mereka saling bersentuhan. Kenma mendekat dan terus mendekat, mencoba menilik esai Kuroo yang baru setengah selesai.

Kuroo melirik Kenma. Matanya menangkap kulit putih susu Kenma yang lengket karena keringat. Kemudian berganti ke paha Kenma, ke lengannya yang sedikit banyak berotot—efek latihan voli rutin bertahun-tahun—lalu terakhir, menatap wajah tampan Kenma yang hanya berjarak sekian inchi dari wajah Kuroo sendiri.

Kuroo meneguk ludah. _Seksi banget, sialan_. Kepala digelengkan kuat-kuat. _Lo mikir apaan sih, Kuroo bangsat!_

“Esai buat ujian semester, tapi _stuck_ ,” jawab Kuroo, ia mendorong Kenma menjauh, “minggir, dong. Makin gerah kalau lo mepet-mepet.”

Kenma mendecih, “Galak.”

Kenma berganti posisi. Kali ini ia tidur tengkurap, tangannya sibuk memainkan konsol _game_ yang baru saja dinyalakan. Kuroo mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memandangi lekukan tubuh Kenma terlalu lama. Sebaliknya, ia mencoba kembali fokus pada tugasnya sambil mendengarkan senandung samar Kenma. Suara Kenma agak dalam, tetapi menenangkan. Kuroo suka.

_Yah, emangnya apa sih yang nggak gue suka dari Kenma, nggak ada._ Kuroo mulai mengetik kembali, hanya untuk terhenti lagi beberapa saat kemudian. _Wait, that sounds weird._

“Kuro, liburan semester nanti lo balik rumah nggak?” tanya Kenma, matanya masih terfokus pada konsol _game._

“Hmm,” Kuroo menimang-nimang, “enggak kayaknya. Lo?”

“Sebenernya Ayah nyuruh pulang,” Kenma berhenti sejenak, memberikan perhatian penuh pada musuh yang lumayan merepotkan, “tapi enggak deh, males.”

“Ah elah, bilang aja kalo nggak mau jauh dari gue, Ken,” Kuroo menyikut kaki Kenma, “takut kangen, ya?”

“Pede banget lo.”

“Tapi bener, ‘kan?”

“Enggak.”

“Iya.”

“Enggak.“

“I—,“ belum sampai Kuroo meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah bantal datang menimpuk wajahnya.

“Iya deh gue akuin,” Kenma bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, wajahnya dipalingkan dari Kuroo, tetapi tak ayal, Kuroo masih bisa melihat rona kemerahan di telinga dan pipi Kenma, “ _maybe, I’m going to miss you a ‘lil bit, so what?”_

Kuroo terganga, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tak mendengar adanya respon, Kenma bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Samar-samar, Kuroo bisa mendengar umpatan dan kalimat “malu-maluin lo, Kenma”. Suasana berubah menjadi lenggang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroo membuka tab baru di browsernya dan mulai mengetik di kolom pencarian,

_Apakah mungkin terkena serangan jantung karena melihat seseorang merona_

Karena sungguh, jantung Kuroo benar menggila seperti alunan musik disko. Keras, cepat, bertalu-talu.

Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh rona merah di pipi seorang Kozume Kenma.

##

**kuro keren**

bo, _help_

penting ini woi

kondisi darurat

**Bokuto**

Darurat level?

**kuro keren**

10

level maksimal

**Bokuto**

KENAPA

CEPET NGOMONG

**kuro keren**

gue mimpi _having sex_ sama kenma

parah banget asli

**Bokuto**

ANJING

Pake posisi apa, bro?

**kuro keren**

ANJING LO

posisi enak deh pokoknya

ah sial, malah ngomongin ginian

serius ini, gue belakangan ini juga sering mikir yang iya-iya kalo liat kenma

**Bokuto**

KYAAA KUROO-KUN _ECCHI!_

_HENTAI_!!!

**kuro keren**

sialan, taik lo

**Bokuto**

HAHAHA

Tapi tunggu deh, gue ga lihat adanya permasalahan di cerita lo barusan

Lo mikir yang iya-iya soal Kenma?

Wajarlah, kan dia pacar lo?

Malah aneh kalo lo mikirinnya orang lain

Kuroo yang saat itu sedang meneguk jus jeruk seketika tersedak. Kenma yang tengah main _game_ di meja makan memandanginya dengan tatapan keheranan. Selesai dengan insiden batuk-batuk, Kuroo segera mengetik balasan kepada Bokuto.

**kuro keren**

GUE?? PACARAN SAMA KENMA??

KATA SIAPA

KAGAK WOI

**Bokuto**

LO NGGAK PACARAN SAMA KENMA?

KOK ANEH

Gue kira lo udah lama jadian…

Soalnya lo berdua ke mana-mana bareng

Lo juga protektif dan perhatian parah ke Kenma

Kenma juga paham banget karakter lo

Kuroo mematikan ponselnya, tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut pesan dari Bokuto. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan skenario Kuroo dan Kenma yang adalah sepasang kekasih. Imajinya berkelana, _scene-scene_ acak tercipta. Kuroo dan Kenma bergelung bersama. Kuroo dan Kenma berpegangan tangan dan berbagi ciuman. Kuroo dan Kenma—

_Stop. Gue bisa gila kalau gini caranya._

“Lo kenapa kayak orang susah buang air besar, sih? Ada masalah?” Kenma datang menghampiri Kuroo yang tengah berdiri dekat _pantry_. Nadanya memang setengah mengejek, tetapi Kuroo dapat mengetahui bahwa Kenma sebenarnya peduli. Kenma memang selalu peduli.

“Isi kulkas abis. Sereal lo juga. Susu gue. Banyak,” Kuroo menggaruk tenguknya, dalam hati berdoa semoga pengalihan topiknya ini tidak terlalu kentara, “kayaknya kita harus belanja.”

Raut muka Kenma otomatis berubah nanar, “Panas-panas gini? Gila lo ya.”

“Bentar doang, Ken,” Kuroo tersenyum miring, raut muka Kenma yang ekspresif selalu punya efek tersendiri kepada dirinya, “sekalian beli es krim.”

“Lo pikir gue bisa disogok pake tawaran es krim?” Kenma memutar bola mata.

“Gue beliin mochi sama _apple pie_ , deh.”

“…”

“Gue kemarin liat ada pokemon _rare_ di gang deket toko serba ada.”

“Oke sip, kita berangkat,” Kenma menguncir rambutnya, tidak begitu rapi, hanya _ponytail_ asal-asalan, tapi cukup untuk buat Kuroo meneguk ludah, “beneran beliin mochi sama pie loh, ya.”

Kuroo ingin menjawab “oke” atau “siap”, atau apalah. Namun, sayang, pikirannya terlanjur terfokus pada leher mulus Kenma. Salah satu hal yang Kuroo sukai dari musim panas adalah bagaimana ia akan lebih sering melihat Kenma menguncir rambutnya. Selain keatraktifan Kenma yang bertambah dua kali lipat, Kuroo juga bisa berlama-lama mengamati leher Kenma.

Diam-diam Kuroo bertanya-tanya, akan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia mengusap leher itu? Atau barangkali menempelinya sesuatu, dalam hal ini, dengan bibir Kuroo.

“Heh, jadi nggak?” tanya Kenma di ujung pintu. Imajinasi liar Kuroo Tetsurou seketika buyar.

“E-eh, oke-oke, jadi, kok.”

_Bahaya, nih. Bener-bener bahaya._

##

“Mmmh,” Kenma memainkan lidahnya, menjilat batang es krim dari atas sampai bawah, “enak banget, nggak nyesel gue ikut lo.”

_GUE YANG NYESEL, KEN._ Jerit Kuroo dalam hati.

Sungguh, Kuroo tidak bercanda, ia benar-benar menyesal karena mengajak Kenma belanja bersama dengan iming-iming es krim—dan lain-lain. Kenapa ia mengalihkan topik dengan isi kulkas yang kosong? Kenapa pula ia membujuk Kenma sedemikian rupa supaya ia mau ikut pergi ke toko serba ada? Kenapa Kuroo tidak pakai alasan yang lain saja, teringat akan nenek atau kucing peliharaannya misalnya.

Sekarang ia benar-benar menanggung akibatnya. Kozume Kenma sedang berjalan di samping Kuroo dengan mulut yang sibuk menjilat es krim. Lidahnya asyik bermain-main, dijulurkan, digunakan untuk menyesap es krim. Sesekali es krim dikulum panjang sampai ke dalam mulut. Suara-suara nikmat sekaligus ambigu keluar dari mulut Kenma.

Hal itu tentu saja normal. Sangat normal. Hanya seorang laki-laki yang menikmati enaknya es krim di tengah cuaca super duper panas. Wajar kalau ia begitu menikmati rasa segar sekaligus manis yang menyapa lidah. Ya ya, wajar. Sayangnya, isi pikiran Kuroo memiliki pendapat yang benar-benar berbeda.

_Stop stop stop. Stop mikir kotor, Kur. Ini Kenma, he doesn’t deserve that kind of thing._

“Kenapa tadi gue ga beli _double_ ya. Enak banget padahal,” Kenma melirik Kuroo, bibirnya merah merona karena dinginnya es krim, “mau lagi.”

_DAMN. COBAAN MACAM APA INI._

Kuroo tak menggubris Kenma, ia justru berjalan dua kali lebih cepat. Ia benar-benar ingin segera sampai ke dalam apartemen. Ada hal genting yang harus segera diurus di dalam kamar mandi dan ruang pribadi. Ada pula pikiran dan perasaan yang perlu diluruskan. Rasa bersalah dalam diri Kuroo semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa dirinya adalah pecundang terbesar karena memposisikan sahabatnya seperti objek fantasi.

Kuroo tidak suka hal itu. Kenma tidak berhak diperlakukan demikian— _hell,_ tidak ada yang pantas diperlakukan demikian. Kenma adalah orang yang berharga baginya dan ia benar-benar benci bagaimana pikirannya sendiri memerlakukan Kenma belakangan ini.

Kuroo tak bisa menahan rasa lega yang menghampiri ketika pintu apartemen mereka mulai terlihat. Buru-buru ia menekan _password_ dan meletakkan dua kantung belanja ke meja _pantry_. Rencananya Kuroo ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Namun, sebelum ia berhasil mencapai pintu kamar, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

Kuroo menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Kenma menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ada luka sekaligus kebingungan terpancar dari netra emasnya. Sesuatu dalam diri Kuroo serasa disayat. Ia ikut sesak.

“Kita perlu bicara, Kuro,” Kenma menarik Kuroo mendekat, “lo nggak bisa terus-terusan ngalihin topik pembicaraan.”

Ah iya, tentu. Tentu saja Kenma tahu segala usaha Kuroo untuk mengalihkan topik tiap kali Kenma bertanya ada apa atau apakah ia baik-baik saja belakangan ini. Tentu ia tahu. Kenma adalah teman Kuroo sejak usianya bahkan belum genap sepuluh. Mereka berdua tahu satu sama lain luar dan dalam.

“O-oke. Ayo ngobrol di sofa aja.”

Kenma mengangguk pelan, es krim ditangannya—yang tinggal ujungnya saja—dihabiskan dalam sekali jilat. Kuroo menarik napas panjang-panjang dan mulai mengekori Kenma ke sofa ruang tengah.

“Jadi? Lo kenapa belakangan ini?” Kenma menekuk kedua lututnya, tatapannya sendu, “apa ada sesuatu dari gue yang bikin lo nggak nyaman?”

“Hah? Enggak, Ken,” Kuroo mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, “lo nggak salah apa-apa.”

“Terus kenapa lo belakangan ini kayak super hati-hati tiap deket gue?” Kenma menatap Kuroo dengan tatapan terluka, tetapi sekejap kemudian tatapan itu berganti menjadi ekspresi lembut, “lo tahu kan lo bisa cerita apa aja ke gue?”

“Masalahnya tuh, _argh,_ ” Kuroo mengerang pelan, ia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia alami. _Because really¸ how do you say to your bestfriend that you’re having sexual thoughts about him?_

Kenma dengan sabar menunggu Kuroo menjelaskan. Ia tidak memaksa maupun mengusik Kuroo untuk buru-buru. Kenma selalu pengertian. Kuroo semakin merasa jadi bajingan terbesar.

“ _I’m having sexual thoughts about you,”_ gumam Kuroo pada akhirnya.

“HAH? LO BILANG APA TADI?”

“Gue bilang gue punya pikiran seksual tentang lo. Gue pikir lo seksi. _Hell,_ gue bahkan pernah mimpi _having sex_ sama lo,” Kuroo mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, “ _I’m the biggest bastard ever_. Maaf, Ken.”

Keduanya terdiam. Kuroo tak berani melihat ekspresi Kenma. Seribu satu reaksi sudah dengan otomatis hinggap dibenaknya. Kenma pasti marah, ia pasti merasa jijik dengan Kuroo, kecewa, dan seribu satu hal lain. Bohong namanya kalau Kuroo bilang ia tidak sedih, tetapi Kuroo juga merasa layak mendapatnya perlakuan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal sofa mendarat dengan epiknya ke wajah Kuroo, “Goblok!! Kuro goblok!! Aaaah, bego bego bego. Gue tonjok lo.”

Kuroo memberanikan diri untuk melirik Kenma dan jujur saja, ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Kenma yang merah sempurna sampai telinga. Bahkan lehernya ikut merah merona. Ia menatap Kuroo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

“Iya iya, gue goblok. _Sorry,_ Ken,” Kuroo mencoba mendekat dan segera direspon dengan hantaman bantal lain oleh Kenma, “maaf ya, gue emang kurang ajar.”

“Nggak gitu, gue cuma,” Kenma membenamkan kepala ke kedua lututnya, “bingung. Dari sekian banyak _attractive people_ yang deketin lo, kenapa gue gitu, lho.”

“Karena,” Kuroo menggingit bibir bawahnya, “gue rasa, gue suka sama lo, Ken.”

“Maksud lo suka secara seksual gitu?” tanya Kenma.

Kuroo memalingkan wajah, ia dapat merasakan dirinya ikut merona, “Bukan cuma itu sih.”

“Hah?” Kenma mengangkat kepalanya, “maksud lo?”

Lagi-lagi Kuroo mengerang frustrasi, “Maksudnya gue tuh suka sama lo dari segala aspek. Secara seksual. Secara emosional. _I’m in love with you, okay?”_

“Agh! Bego lo!” Kenma menonjok bahu Kuroo kuat-kuat, “gue kira apaan. Gue sempet takut gue lakuin sesuatu yang bikin lo nggak nyaman atau apa.”

Kini giliran Kuroo yang menatap Kenma keheranan, “Lo nggak marah sama gue?”

“Dikit sih, tapi nggak terlalu,” gumam Kenma.

“Kenapa? _I mean,_ gue bahkan marah ke diri sendiri, apalagi lo.”

“Karena,” Kenma mendekat kepada Kuroo, ia menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya kepada Kuroo, “gue juga kadang gitu. _I’m in love with you, too, you know._ ”

“LO APA?!” Kuroo terperanjat, ia menatap Kenma tak percaya.

“Gue juga suka sama lo. Elonya aja yang nggak peka,” gerutu Kenma.

Untuk sejenak, keduanya tak berkata-kata dan hanya memandang satu sama lain. Kuroo masih mencoba memproses semuanya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Kuroo bahagia sekaligus tak percaya. Seorang Kozume Kenma mencintainya; dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dari dekat begini, Kuroo bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir tipis kemerahan milik Kenma. Pikirannya kosong sekaligus penuh secara bersamaan. Kuroo menangkup wajah Kenma dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai mengikis jarak di antara keduanya.

“Ken, _can I kiss you?”_

“ _Please.”_

Kuroo pikir, mimpi-mimpi dan fantasinya selama ini tidak akan bisa menandingi bagaimana rasa bibir Kenma yang sesungguhnya. Pun dengan perasaan yang tumpah-ruah penuh rasa bahagia. Rasanya Kuroo ingin menggebu-gebu, ia melumat lagi dan lagi. Namun, di saat bersamaan ia juga ingin mencumbu Kenma pelan-pelan. Menikmati setiap jengkal, meresapi sampai ke sukma.

Keduanya berpisah sejenak untuk mengambil udara.

“ _I love you,”_ bisik Kuroo.

“ _I love you, too.”_

##

**kuro keren**

update bo

_me and kenma. we did it. Ya know, sex_

kali ini bukan mimpi

**Bokuto**

BRO

CONGRATS BRO

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes and typo(s). Thank you for reading and happy new year!


End file.
